


When In France

by StarLight_Catcher



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, i dont know what this is, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Catcher/pseuds/StarLight_Catcher
Summary: The Doctor had agreed to meet The Master upon the Effiel tower. She just wished she could stop remembering their last encounter.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 219





	When In France

**Author's Note:**

> please be gentle I just needed to write them after Skyfall part 2.

She couldn’t stop remembering the moment.

**Kneel.**

She remembered the way her legs didn’t seem to stiffen for a moment after the fact, even though she was running for her life. Thank god for Ada, if it hadn’t been for her who knows what would have happened.

**You know exactly what would have happened, Doctor.** The Master mocked in her head. She shook the thought out her head and steeled herself for this meeting. He’d agreed, surprisingly, to meet her at the top of the Effiel Tower. 

Why was that surprising? He gagged for her attention all the time, he wanted her- 

No. She needed to stop thinking like that, it was a long time ago.

\-------

The cold had gotten worse when she reached the top. She turned the corner to find him. Standing there. In his horrible Nazi uniform, an unreadable expression on his face.

“It’s cold up here!” The Master turned to look at her

“It’s worse than Jodrell Bank.”

“Did I ever apologize for that?” He replied, watching as the Doctor swung herself to have a look over the edge.

“No.”

“Good.” He turned back to face the firey city.

“How’s the shoulder?”

He faced her again, scorn filling his features.

“Painful.”

“I don’t like your outfit-” She started to say, eyeing him up and down

“Really? What would I look better in, Doctor?” He smirked.

**Kneel.** She blinked that thought away and tried not to feel the heat between her legs worsen.

“Really? You’re flirting with me after everything you’ve done?” The Doctor spat hotly.

“I’m not flirting Doctor, but if you want to take it that way-”

“What do you want?” She had already had enough of his behavior, after trying to kill her friends and making some plan to try to destroy the Earth and pretending to be someone who she liked, she was on her last thread.

The Master edged closer to her, taking over precious personal space.

“Doctor, there's lots of things I want-” he began, slowly gaining ground over her. The Doctor crept back until cold metal greeted her, his body almost pressing against hers. He placed his hands on her shoulders, the Doctor jumping at the touch, she could feel his hands slowly but surely move down her body, and eventually settle on her hips. She was hyper-aware of his touch and felt the sudden need not to look at him. The cold didn't seem to matter anymore. “Like this, for example.”

“Get off me.” She sneered, not attempting to move. He was stronger, and slightly taller the bastard, but she could easily out-maneuver him however at that moment the idea of any kind of moving away from the Master wasn't even taken into consideration. Rational thought flew out the window when they were around each other, which seemed like an unspoken truth of the universe.

“You can’t tell me you don’t want this, Doctor, I can hear your thoughts. You’re worse than me.” He muttered in her ear. She could feel his beard on her face and hated the fact she liked it. The sensation of him being so close to her. And the beard.

“You haven’t changed a bit, have you?” No, she hadn’t. 

He bit his lip and lightly grace the Doctor's cheek with the front of his fingers. The heat in her legs was beginning to over-take clear thought, she needed to be touched so badly, by him. It had been far too long.

“Go on Doctor, tell me you don’t want this and I’ll let you go, and we’ll pretend this never happened.” He softened slightly, widening the space between them enough that if she wanted out, she could get it. 

No. No, she needed this, wanted this. Fuck rational thought.

“Master, you know what I want, so give it to me.”

“And what is it that you want?” He growled.

“You.” Something snapped in them because the Master closed the space between them and kissed her greedily.

His tongue entered her mouth, and she, to her embarrassment, moaned slightly. His hands found their way under her shirt, feeling her body and how she leaned into his touch, looking for the small noises that came out of her when he touched certain areas. The call for air became too great and they came undone.

“You’re a wonderful kiss-” She pulled his face to hers, “Don’t talk,” he smirked as a reply and started to kiss her jawline, aching slow down to her neck, listening to the Doctor’s moans as an indicator for where to kiss. 

The Doctor, trying to gain a semblance of control, took the Master’s hat and parka off, only to find what seemed like countless layers underneath, her hands shakily started to work on the buttons of his outfit. The Master caught on to what she was doing.

“Doctor.”

“What?”

“Take your clothes off.” He demanded.

“No.” The Master’s face hardened.

“Take them off.” The Doctor grew bold and smiled.

“Why should I do that?” That had set him off, throwing the Doctor’s jacket onto the metal floor and ripping her shirt off, buttons falling to the floor, bowtie discarded somewhere around them.

“Hey!” 

“Should have just taken them off yourself.” The Master slowly kissed a trail of kisses and bites, definitely marking the skin, all the way to the top of the Doctor’s breasts. The Master glanced at the Doctor, who was red in the face, biting her lip in anticipation. 

He slowly put his fingers under her sports bra, feeling her breasts, making sure to revel in her embarrassment. He lifted it and kissed around her nipple, making sure to just miss here she wanted to be touched.

The Doctor couldn’t (or wouldn’t) stop the sounds coming out of her. She almost screamed when he put his mouth to her nipple and sucked. And then he bit down. Hard. That sent a bolt of electricity up her spine, making her jolt and him laugh under his breath as he moved to the other breast.

Eventually, he moved his way back to kissing the Doctor, which she took as her chance to get rid of his final top layers. She finally got her way to the final layer, a shirt, and a tie, which she ungracefully unknotted and let slide to the floor. She was having trouble with his buttons, which cause the Master to stop kissing her (annoying) and to unbutton himself. She hadn’t noticed how hard she was breathing, almost panting for breath.

Finally, the shirt had come off, and the Doctor couldn’t stop herself from putting her hands on his chest and feel him. He was slightly bigger, which suited him (not that she’d ever tell him that), his eyes were big and a pretty shade of brown. She liked this new form immensely.

He began kissing her again, pulling her close and she could feel his hardness through her trousers, and that’s when she decided she’d had enough.

“Master.” She spoke through moans.

“Yes?”

“Touch me.”

“I am, I have been for about twenty minutes.” 

“Come on, you know what I want.”

“No, I don’t think I do.” He looked at her greedily. Fine, she’d play his game.

Without breaking eye contact, she slowly slid her hand down her trousers and touched herself, relieving the aching she felt. 

The Master swore under his breath at the site.

“Well then, do you want me to finish by myself?”

This was answered by the Master roughly pulling the Doctor to the floor and pulling her trousers off. His hands slowly felt her folds, explored her. The Doctor moaned and threaded her hands in the Master’s hair, holding on tightly.

“You’re wet.” Yeah, she knew that.

“Really wet, how long have you wanted this, hmm?” She opened her mouth to answer but choked on air when the Master put his mouth on her clit and began to suck.

“M-master” she choked out. He pretended not to hear it and continued. The heat in her body was building, fast, the muscles in her legs tightening. Then he decided to slowly slide a finger in. She felt it stretch her out slightly, not enough of what she wanted, thankfully the Master could sense this and added another. 

“You’re tight, you’ve not tried this body out yet?” The Master asked, teasingly.

“Hav-haven’t had the chance.” She blushed slightly.

“Not even with that Yaz girl?” She sat up at the mention of Yaz.

“Don’t talk about her.” The Doctor snapped.

“You’ve thought about it though.” She didn’t want to answer, she slowly slid herself back onto the metal ground.

“Your silence says enough. Shame for her though.”

“What?”

“Well, this is your first time in this body right? So it’s your first time as a woman.” Oh.

“Told you my name was a good pick.” She’d given her other first time to him as well, a long, long time ago. 

The Master took off the reminding of his clothes and the Doctor’s boots. 

The Master positioned himself above the Doctor, "Wait."

“What?”

“I don’t want to do it like this.”

“What?”

“Lie on your back.”

“Ohhh.” The Doctor smiled slightly. What the hell was she doing, this is the Master, she shouldn’t be smiling, hell she shouldn't be doing this in the first place. She felt like this a long time ago, with him.

The Doctor slowly climbed on, and that’s when she **felt** him. The last time this happened, roles were reversed, and she hasn’t a woman. She was glad she was a little bit prepared for this, so to speak.

She rocked her hips against him, hearing him moan for the first time in god knows how long, while this felt good, she wanted more, so she positioned herself and slid him into her.

She felt full and stretched out, a twinge of pain going through her. She didn’t move for a while.

“You alright?” The Master spoke through their telepathic connection after she hadn’t moved.

That was sincere, weird.

“You don’t think I can be sincere?” Oops.

The Doctor cupped the Master’s face and bent down to kiss him. And then she started to move.

It felt good, really good. Too good. The Master was always good at this type of thing though, better than her. The Master props himself up.

“You’re enjoying this, us.” She’s concentrating far too much on the wracking pleasure building up in her body, the white-hot heat flowing through her body, the way the Master is looking at her every time she moves to answer is a pointless question. He knows the answer anyway.

“Answer me.” Anger filling his voice.

“N-no.”

“Answer me!” He yells. She realizes that she wants him to be angrier, to be harder, rougher with her.

He laughs,” Do you like it when I shout at you?”

A weak no comes from the Doctor’s lips.

“Liar. We both felt that.” She tightened around the Master’s dick. Fuck, her own body was betraying her.

“I’m not a liar.” She breathed.

“Come on Doctor, I know you, inside and out.” He teased.

“You don’t know me that well.”

“How so?”

“You think I’m enjoying this.” She smiled.

He was irritated. Her plan had worked. There was no way in hell that she’d ask him for what she wanted, his ego was big enough. In a sudden, savage movement the Doctor found herself slammed on metal and a hand around her throat. Finally.

“Don’t try me, Doctor, I know you better than anyone, especially your little friends.” She gasped for air in response, the orgasm climbing high and higher within her. If he kept this up she wouldn’t last.

His grip on her throat tightened, he still knew much she liked this.

“I’ve waited so long to see that look on your face, Doctor.” He pounded harder into her, cursing the whole time, one hand wrapped around her throat, the other clutching a breast, teasing a nipple.

“Master.” She choked out. He stilled.

“Yes?”

“Harder.” That seemed to spur him on. He kissed her and continued, slamming himself into her, cursing under his breath. She couldn’t stop the noises coming from her mouth. Finally, her body took over, and she felt her body go rigid with pleasure, stars in her eyes. The Master came just after, lying on top of her, head tucked into her neck. Her hand went to stroke his hair.

“Just like old times?” The Master joked.

“Just like old times.”

A silence.

“Ok get off now it’s freezing up here.” The Doctor playfully swatted the Master’s arm. He laughed and got up.

The Doctor found her discarded pile of clothing and hastily put it on.

"Thanks for destroying my shirt, by the way, you're buying me a new one." She said, a bit miffed. The Master chuckled in response.

The Master looked immaculate, which was annoying.

“Wait, where’s my bowtie?” She looked around for it.

“Shame, you suit it.” The master walked over and kissed her.

She smiled at him. He smiled at her. 

“This is going to sound like I’m lying, but I didn’t come here to- you know.”

The Master laughed softly, “ Then what did you come here for?”

“I wanted to talk to you, about your plan, about what you’re planning with Barton-” The sound of soldiers climbing steps interrupted her. Noor and Ada must have succeeded. Crap.

“We need to go, now!” The Doctor beckoned towards the elevator.

“Why?”

“I didn’t think this was going to happen, please come with me.”

“What did you do?” 

“Mast-

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” He roared.

“I betrayed you to the Nazis, they think you’re a British spy, please I’m sorry, come with me and I’ll make this right!” The Doctor was panicked.

“So what if I come with you, hm? You’ll stop my plan, and go sauntering off again?”

“No, I won’t, I promise.” She put her hand forward.

“Please.”

The Master thought hard about her offer, either face persecution from a group he knew didn’t take kindly to traitors, or go with the woman who loved him and was intensely sorry for what she had done.

He grabbed her hand and felt himself be pulled into an elevator.

“Thank you.”

A call. “Hold on sorry.”

A pause.

“Thank you.” She snapped the phone shut and smiled at the Master.

“We’ve found your tardis!”

“You were trying to steal my Tardis?”

“NO! I need to know about these things attacking spies, and you seem to know a lot more than me so-” She was interrupted with a kiss.

“I forget how clever you are sometimes.”

“You don’t think I know that?” She joked.

“Also take that uniform off, I hate it.”

“Gladly.”

“Why were you even hanging around them anyway?”

“I took the identity of the man who used to wear this uniform, I just needed resources.”

“Yeah well, don’t do it again.”

“You don’t think I like them do you?”

“Nah.”

The elevator door swung open. 

“Come on then, you are gonna tell me everything!” The Doctor ran off, the Master following behind.


End file.
